Sous la menace du démon
by Tenshi et Nee Sama
Summary: Suite du manga 6! Eagle se réveille ! Pour fêter ca, nos amis ont en tête un projet...surprenant... Tout semble aller pour le mieux... Mais n'a -t-on pas raison de dire que les apparences sont trompeuses... Heatland ne va pas si bien que ça...
1. Prologue

Titre : Sous la menace du Démon (Youkaï).  
  
Auteuses : Arwen ( la schizo ) et Tenshi ( la folle belle paire hein ? ^^) (+Katel qui encore une fois squatte)  
  
Arwen (furax) : Elle squatte TOUS mes textes maintenant !!!  
  
Source : Magic Knight Rayearth. (Sans blague ^^)  
  
Genre : Suite du manga n°6 évidemment !  
  
Arwen : Personnellement je trouve la fin frustrante !!!  
  
Tenshi : Je dirais même plus ! Je trouve que la fin est très frustrante ! ^^  
  
Disclaimer : Non Magic Knight Rayearth n'est pas à nous mais pas touche à Tenshi, Arwen et Youkaï !!!!! Ils sont à nous !!!! Et je mords si quiconque s'en approche ! Pas vrai Tenshi ?  
  
Tenshi : Mouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis grrrrrrrrrrr !!!! ^^  
  
Rating : Arwen : ben G... en tout cas pour commencer...^_^ Moi ? Hentai ? Où allez vous cherchez ça ? mmm ?  
  
Tenshi : Pas d'ça chez nous !!!  
  
Arwen : ^^moui moui...On verra...^__^  
  
Couple : Surprise !!! Pas de slash c'est garanti !  
  
Prologue  
  
1 an après le manga  
  
Depuis que Hikaru était le Pilier de Céphiro devenu Heartland, le monde avait retrouvé sa stabilité perdue à la mort d'Emeraude (T_T).  
  
Heartland était un monde où régnait la paix et l'harmonie. Les trois amies partageaient leur temps entre leur univers natal et Heartland.  
  
Notre histoire débute lors d'un week-end que les Magics avaient décidé de passer à Heartland avec leurs amis.  
  
Ils riaient à c?ur joie profitant de la vie paisible qui était la leur.  
  
Malgré cet agréable moment Hikaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Eagle, toujours plongé dans son profond sommeil.  
  
Lorsque le soleil fut prêt de se coucher, les trois amis décidèrent d'aller le voir, comme à chaque fois qu'elles allaient à Heartland.  
  
Mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au château.....  
  
- Hikaru! Umi! Fû! Venez vite!  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hikaru, inquiète  
  
- C'est Eagle ! Il va se réveiller!! »  
  
Ce fut la phrase magique. Tout de suite, les 3 Magics Knights s'élancèrent dans le couloir menant à la chambre de notre belle au bois dormant. (J'avais envie de la sortir celle-là!) (Katel : Celle-là. Fallait vraiment la trouver. Plutôt le beau au bois dormant ? Et pi il dort pas dans un bois _ Le beau au palais dormant !!!) (^^)  
  
Elles pénétrèrent timidement (Katel :elles s'élancent et après elles sont toutes timides ?!? Pas nettes, les filles.) dans la chambre et regardèrent le jeune homme endormi bouger légèrement.  
  
Eagle ouvrit lentement ses yeux ambrés et les referma aussitôt aveuglé par la lumière blanche.  
  
Il entendit vaguement un bruit pas très loin de lui...  
  
Ses sens semblaient l'avoir déserté.  
  
Mais où était-il ?  
  
Curieux...  
  
Il ne se rappelait d'absolument rien.  
  
En fait il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à essayer de reconstituer sa mémoire défaillante. (^^)  
  
« Eagle ? »  
  
Tiens il connaissait cette voix...  
  
Elle lui était familière...  
  
Il réouvrit les yeux de nouveau.  
  
Et là, il vit (un garçon qui volait au-dessus de son lit. Je regarde trop Peter Pan moa. -_-) (Bienvenue au club ! ^^) cette fille.  
  
Une fille aux cheveux rouges.  
  
Ce fut le déclic. Tout lui revint.  
  
L'arrivée à Céphiro, la bataille contre Hikaru (je sais je saute des passages ! La flegme ^^), son échec pour devenir le Pilier, Hikaru s'efforçant de le sauver et pour finir, ses longues discutions avec Lantis et Hikaru alors qu'il était dans son sommeil de guérison.  
  
Hikaru.  
  
Il lui devait tout.  
  
Il avait été son ennemi et elle l'avait sauvé.  
  
Elle l'avait guéri alors qu'il était promis à un sommeil éternel. Comment pourrait-il lui marquer sa reconnaissance.  
  
Il se sentait bizarre. Il jeta un dernier regard à la jeune fille et se laissa aller aux ténèbres qui l'entouraient.  
  
Hikaru ne put empêcher un large sourire fendre sa bouche.  
  
Eagle.  
  
Il était vivant. Il s'en sortirait... Tout irait bien maintenant. Il ne restait plus rien des récentes tragédies.  
  
Si elle avait su à quel point elle se trompait...  
  
* * * *  
  
Tenshi ravala ses larmes. Elle était seule sur la Route. Il était parti. La jeune fille se leva tremblant encore sous l'explosion de colère et de haine qu'Il dégageait. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et se mit en marche vers le c?ur de Heartland. Elle devait avertir cette Hikaru.  
  
Mettre de côté sa peine et sauver Heartland... Pour Emeraude. Oui... Pour Emeraude...  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Hikaru : Et vous OSEZ appeler CA un chapitre ?  
  
Arwen : Euh...oui... plutôt un prologue...  
  
Tenshi : Mouais d'abord !! *tue Hikaru du regard*  
  
Hikaru : *s'éloigne en l'ignorant*  
  
Lantis : Et je peux savoir POURQUOI je n'apparais même pas ???  
  
Arwen : J't'en pose des questions ? Demande à Tenshi !!!  
  
Lantis : Et d'abord c'est QUI cette Tenshi ?  
  
Arwen : Si tu veux la réponse attends le prochain chapitre !!! Nan mais il est lourd celui laaaa !!!  
  
Lantis : Mais je veux savoir !!!  
  
Arwen : Ben ça dépend des lecteurs... pas vrai Tenshi ? S'ils nous laissent des reviews ou pas... Pas' ke p' t'être que ça n'intéresse que toi de savoir la suite...  
  
Lantis : SADIQUES !!!!!  
  
Tenshi : Et fière de l'être ! ^^  
  
Arwen : Pas besoin de me faire de compliments je sais à quoi m'en tenir toute seule !!!  
  
Tenshi : Arrêtez de vous balancer des roses !! Pour reviewer, c'est le pitit carré violet, en bas à gauche ! Oui vous y êtes ! Bien, on progresse ! ^^ 


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Sous la menace du démon.  
  
Auteuses : Mmmmm... Arwen la schizo qu'a VRAIMENT besoin d'un psy... et Tenshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je vous laisse deviner de quoi elle a besoin...^^  
  
Tenshi : Merchi ça fait plaisir Nee-sama ! Arwen : A ton service Onako !  
  
Source : MAGIC KNIGH RAYEARTH EN FOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCE !!!!  
  
Genre : Suite du manga 6  
  
Arwen : Clamp est un(e) sadique !!!! Ca se fait pas de nous laisser sur notre faim comme CA... Puisque c'est comme ça on invente nous même la suite. NA !!!  
  
Tenshi : O_O Sans commentaire.  
  
CLAMP : Mais heuuuuuuuuu !!!!! (^^)  
  
Disclaimer : Franchement ...s'ils étaient à nous vous croyez qu'on leur ferez subir autant de misère ? Regardez Tenshi, Youkai ou Arwen on les dorlotes eux... Les trois concernés : euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... T'es sûre ? (^^)  
  
Rating : R... NC-17...  
  
Tenshi: O_O  
  
Arwen : Respire Tenshi Respire je plaisante... Sans rire G au pire PG ça dépend du démon dont vous ferez la connaissance un peu plus tard... Ca va Tenshi ? Tu respires ?  
  
Tenshi : Je crois.... v_v  
  
Arwen : Bien paske j'ai encore besoin de toi...  
  
Couples : Vous verrez bien... nan ? Bon alors ... Lantis x Eagle, Hikaru x Umi x Fu...T-TENSHI ?????? TENSHI ??? R-RESPIRE !!!!!! C'est une blague... inspires expires. On n'a dit pas de slash... Inspirer expirer... Sans rire on vous laisse la surprise...  
  
Tenshi : Sauvés !!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Laurie : Arwen : Vivi !! Ca fait très plaisir sa première review !!! Et je me doute que tu ne peux pas juger sur le prologue !!!! ^__________________^ Sinon... considère Tenshi et Arwen comme des personnages différents des auteuses !!!  
  
Tenshi : C'est clair qu'elles ont pas beaucoup en commun avec nous ! ^^  
  
Arwen : Ce serait trop beau...  
  
Crystal Yuy : Arwen : Salut !!!!!! Merci d'avoir reviewer ça fait trop plaisir. Qui est Tenshi ? Qui est Il ?ben... si je le dis maintenant ce sera plus drôle !! ^^ y'aurait plus d'histoire. Voila le chapitre 1 !! En espérant que tu aimeras !!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapitre 1   
  
Eagle ouvrit les yeux pour la troisième fois de la journée.  
  
Cette fois, il se sentit plus lucide.  
  
Ses sens étaient revenus à leur place habituel. (Les sens : A l'abordage !!!) Il sentit un poids sur son abdomen.  
  
Quelqu'un venait de lui sauter dessus.  
  
- Hikaru? demanda-t-il (tout juste Auguste !)  
  
- Je suis si contente de te voir!!!!  
  
- Je m'en doute...  
  
- Fiche toi de moi!  
  
- Moi ? J'oserai jamais !!!! "  
  
Hikaru lui tira la langue  
  
- Ok Hikaru... mais.... tu m'étouffe légèrement..."  
  
Hikaru se redressa vitesse grand V  
  
- Désoléééééé!  
  
- Pas grave..." dit-il avec un grand sourire  
  
Hikaru eu un petit rire nerveux. Tout allait vraiment bien, trop bien....  
  
**************  
  
La silhouetter noire regardait les décombres.  
  
La demeure de Zagat.  
  
L'endroit où avait été enfermée Emeraude.  
  
Emeraude et Zagat.  
  
La silhouette noire ignorait s'il devait les pleurer ou les haïr.  
  
C'était toujours la même histoire avec les Piliers.  
  
Seulement jusqu'à présent aucun Magic Knight n'avait été appelé à devenir Pilier.  
  
Jusqu'à présent aucun Magic Knight n'avait détruit la fonction de Pilier.  
  
Et par la même occasion Dreamland.  
  
La silhouette serra les poings.  
  
Ils allaient comprendre tous.  
  
La douleur et la peur des siens quand Dreamland s'était effondré.  
  
Le poison coula dans ses veines. Un poison virulent nommé la haine.  
  
" Crains pour toi Heartland, pays du cœur, pays de l'amour. La haine l'amour et la peur résident dans le cœur. Il n'y a de place que pour un seul des trois. Place à la peur.."  
  
***********************  
  
Hikaru fit un immense sourire à Eagle.  
  
« Qu'as tu derrière la tête ?  
  
-Et bien... J'avais une idée, une idée complètement folle, mais une idée quand même ! (^^)  
  
-Raconte toujours ! »  
  
Hikaru ne put s'empêcher de douter. Et si c'était la pire des idées, la plus stupide ou même la plus invraisemblable.  
  
« Voilà... En fait, je voudrais...........  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je voudrais....... Non ! C'est trop stupide ! Laissez tomber ! Oubliez.... »  
  
Cardina s'approcha de sa petite protégée et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
  
« Si c'est une idée qui vient de toi, elle ne peut pas être stupide. (t'es sûr ? ^^)  
  
-Merci. Répondit l'adolescent  
  
-Alors ! Et si tu nous expliquais ? »  
  
*********************  
  
« QUOI ???????!!!!!!!!! »  
  
La voix résonna dans tout le château.  
  
« C'est dément, c'est irrationnel, c'est invraisemblable... »  
  
Clef se tut lorsqu'il vit le regard dépité de Hikaru.  
  
« Je savais que c'était stupide... (elle radote la pauvre........ Arwen : elle a même pas l'âge !)  
  
-Non, pas stupide. Impensable c'est tout. Personne ne pouvait même entrevoir cette idée.  
  
-Et pour nous alors ? Nous le faisons bien !  
  
-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Vous êtes les Magics Knights...  
  
-Ca peut marcher si tout le monde le veut.  
  
-Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas essayer ? demanda une autre voix qui n'était pas intervenue depuis longtemps  
  
-Lantis, ne vois-tu pas que...  
  
-Je trouve que c'est une idée de génie ! Elles le font ! Pourquoi pas nous ?  
  
-Ce sont...  
  
-Je sais les Magics Knights. Mais ça ne change rien !  
  
-Nous ne pourrons pas aller dans l'autre monde (celui des Magics Knights) je le répète ! Nous sommes...  
  
-Des gens venant d'un autre monde pour eux comme les Magics Knights pour nous ! (vous inquiétez pas c'est la tête ! ^^)  
  
-Gourou Clef, s'il vous plaît...  
  
Clef regarda Hikaru. Comment pourrait-il résister à ces yeux implorants qui le transperçaient ? Non. Il ne pourrait pas...  
  
-Très bien. Si personne ne s'y oppose...  
  
-YAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!  
  
_________  
  
Tenshi avançait toujours. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Détruite de l'intérieur. Pourquoi le sort semblait il ainsi s'acharner ?  
  
Emeraude...  
  
Pourquoi était elle morte ? Elle était morte parce qu'elle avait aimé.  
  
Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.  
  
A nouveau ses jambes plièrent sous elle. Ses forces lui faisaient cruellement défaut.  
  
Et comme toujours elle se releva. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas. Elle devait se montrer forte. Il ne fallait pas que Heartland meure à son tour. Assez de morts. La jeune fille ne voulait plus jamais connaître la douleur de voir la mort dans ses yeux... et d'en réchapper. Voir tout le monde mourir... et survivre... Non...  
  
Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé ?  
  
Les larmes rageusement essuyées la jeune fille se remit en marche. Non. Elle ne Le laisserait pas détruire Heartland...  
  
Pour Emeraude...  
  
Pour Emeraude...  
  
******************  
  
Tenshi : Ouuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaah.... Un prologue et un chapitre... On est des boss !  
  
Enfin, presque...  
  
Un chouya ?  
  
... tout pitit ?  
  
... minuscule ?  
  
... microscopique ?  
  
Ok !!!!!!!!!!! On a compris, pas de chapitre 2 !! Na ! (j'suis gentille hein ?! ^^)  
  
Eagle : hhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuu...  
  
Tenshi : Bon d'accord un chapitre seulement si il y a des reviews ! Na !  
  
Tout le monde : v_v  
  
Arwen : T'es vache ma vieille. (à genoux) S'il vous pléééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !!!! 


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Sous la Menace du Démon. (Youkai)

**__**

**Auteuses** : Une alliance de folles venue de l'espace rien que pour vous, j'ai nommé….. roulement de tambour Arwen (alias Nee-sama) et Tenshiiiiiii !!!

**Source** : On doit vraiment répondre à cette question ?

**Genre** : Devinez… Vous savez pas ?! Bande de bakas !!!! Meuh non je plaisante! Revenezzzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!! TT Suite du manga 6...

**__**

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à nous bien sûr on se fait pleins de frics et tout et tout… Meuhhhhhhh nan !! Réfléchissez 2 secondes… Si on se faisait du fric là-dessus, on vous donnerait même pas le privilège de toucher du regard une phrase de cette fic gratuitement ! Et puis, regardez les persos de CLAMP et les nôtres… Vous verrez la différence !!

**Rating **: NC-17...

… Vous y avez cru ?

En fait on sait pas encore… Mais ce serait plutôt… G

**Couples** : Utilisez vos cerveaux pour une fois !

Les réponses de reviews sont en bas pour changer !!

**_ » » » » »_**

**__**

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

**__**

Elle se glissa rapidement dans le couloir.

Personne.

Bien ! Allons y !

Elle avançait sur la pointe des pieds, espérant que tous dormaient.

Mais alors, un bruit de pas la fit sursauter.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai ! »

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte d'un placard (qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? oO) s'y glissa et referma la porte sans la faire claquer.

De peur d'être repérée, elle retint sa respiration.

Les pas se rapprochèrent.

Deux hommes, un brun (bave pas Nee Sama ! tu taches l'écran !) et un blond (il est blond Eagle non ? Dis Eaglichounet, t'es blond ?? E: urusei!), passèrent en discutant joyeusement et tout en restant silencieux.

Elle attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de repartir.

A gauche, à droite, de nouveau à droite, gauche, gauche…

Voilà la porte !

« Va-t-il me repérer ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète

Une petite créature, qui semblait être un croisement entre un lion et un loup, de la taille d'un poing, apparut à ses côtés.

« Fais quand même attention ! On ne sait jamais ! »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison Neko. Mais tu ne devrais pas venir. Il pourrait te repérer TOI, à cause de tes pouvoirs. Retourne dans la chambre. Je ferais le plus vite possible. Et après je pourrais réparer les erreurs de ce pays. »

Neko acquiesça se doutant bien que la dernière phrase était plus pour Arwen que pour lui. Et il s'envola.

Arwen respira un grand coup.

Allez ! On ne va pas se dégonfler si proche du but !

Elle appuya sur la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit.

Ca y est !

Mais maintenant, il fallait atteindre le sceptre.

Elle avançait sur la pointe des pieds, espérant ne pas se faire entendre.

Elle s'arrêta.

Regardant de gauche à droite, elle ne le vit pas.

Elle se gratta la tête.

Soudain, mû par un sentiment de curiosité, elle posa son regard sur une teinture représentant une belle jeune fille aux longs, très longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus translucides, entourée de fleur de lys.

Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Etait-ce ELLE ?

La si belle princesse qui fut le dernier des Piliers ?

La princesse Emeraude ?

Elle secoua la tête.

Elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Elle poussa la teinture et enfin, elle le vit.

Elle s'en empara et il se mit à luire d'une douce lumière.

Arwen retourna vers la porte.

Elle voulut l'ouvrir, mais quelqu'un la devança.

Shidou Hikaru apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_(...)  
_

_Enfin._

_Je suis arrivée._

_Voilà des jours que j'attendais ce moment._

_Heartland._

_Ahhhhhhh. Mon cœur._

_Il me tut à chaque instant de son feu brûlant._

_Il faut… faire… faire… vite…_

La… la… prévenir…

_Elle… elle… saura… sûrement… comment… comment adoucir sa peine…_

_Oui… je dois… le faire…_

_Pour Emeraude…_

**Tenshi :**** Un prologue et 2 chapitres ! Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes de ça ?! Hein ?!**

**Eagle :**** Et bien… Comment dire… C'est bizarre comme chapitre…**

**Tenshi :**** Bizarre ? Bizarre ?! BIZARRE ?!!! Comment ça bizarre, Môsieur-je-sais-pas-aligner-deux-mots-sur-une-simple-feuille-de-papier ?! **

**Eagle :**** _intimidé_ Euh… Comment dire… Vois-tu… C'est vague… On se pose des tonnes de questions… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

**Tenshi :**** Ah. C'est que ça ?! **

**Eagle :**** Bah, c'est déjà beaucoup…**

**Tenshi :**** Mais réfléchit espèce de baka ! C'est fait pour ! Il faut que les lecteurs se posent des questions ! Sinon, y a plus d'intérêt ! La suite ne les intéressera pas ! **

**Eagle :**** Ah vi, vu comme ça… --0**

**Tenshi :**

**Lantis :**** C'est qui celle-là, Arwen ? Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait dans la chambre d'une personne que je ne nommerai pas ?**

**Tenshi :**** Ah ah ! ****La réponse dans le prochain épisode de: "La Menace du Démon"**

**Nee-Sama :**** T'y vas pas un peu fort l ? #**

**Tenshi :**** T'inquiète, on est dans le monde du business ma chère ! **__

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!!

(c tenshi qui répond)

Yoru-san : Nous ?????? Tu crois ???? Noooooooon ! La suite ? Ba… Tu l'as lu !!  
  
Crystal Yuy : Ca pour être perdue, t'es perdue ! Sans approfondir au risque de casser le suspense, Dreamland est un autre pays que Heartland qui est je le rappelle, le nouveau Céphiro si je puis m'exprimer ainsi ! Sinon, Cardina est la danseuse qui avant d'être amie avec les 3 héroïnes était au service de Zagat, car… « c'est qu'il paye bien le bougre ! ». Pour finir, nous n'avons pas de nombre exact de chapitre, car un auteur ne le sait normalement jamais car il se laisse emporter par sa plume et son imagination sans compter les pages ou les chapitres ! voilà voil !!!! sinon, c pas grave, au moins tu as reviewé contrairement à d'autres. (sans sous entendu)  
  
Michat : MERci d'être l'heureuse 4ème review ! au moins, on a dépassé ce cap ! mi aussi j'adore le suspense ! c pour ça que j'écris et que je lis des histoires !! viiii j'adore cette idée qu'ils aillent sur Terre !! c moi qui ai trouvé l'idée ! (tte contente !!) imagine : Lantis et les frères de Hikaru ! mdr rien que d'y penser… malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour tt de suite !! et pour les sentiments de Hikaru… mystère !!! devine pk on a pas mis les couples ! mais ça fait plaisir d'avoir des romans comme review !! ça fait de la lecture !! (je plaisante bien sûr, on se sent apprécier dans notre travail !)  
  
Rin-chan : la suite ???? la voilà, le reste, c'est pour plus tard !!! Dis-moi, lirais-tu Fruits Basket, car ton pseudo me rappelle Rin Soma dans ce manga ! mais je me trompe peut être ! 0  
  
Voilà !!! Désolé pour l'attente pour ce maigre chapitre, mais si on découvre un nouveau mystère, un new perso !!!! Pour Tenshi vous verrez bien ! C'est pas moi, non, mais j'aimerai bien IL, c'est… un autre mystère !!!!!  
  



End file.
